Love is Complicated
by Akihisa Funabashi
Summary: Fic author newbie. RnR please, saya baru belajar mohon kritik dan sarannya   ...yap langsung ke summarynya. Apa yang dilakukan sekelompok remaja ini ketika mereka terjebak dalam suatu hubungan yang sangat rumit?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Kalo Vocaloid punya saya, yang nyanyi keong racun bukan Shinta sama Jojo

Mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan, tolong di kritik, terserah mau di kritik apaan juga saya terma kok ^_^ Selama bagus buat kemajuan saya...

* * *

><p>"Ohayou Miku-san!" sapa Rin, gadis berambut kuning tapi lebih mendekati pirang itu.<p>

"Ohayou Rin-san!" Miku membalas dengan senyum dan semangatnya. Miku duduk di samping Luka. Gadis berambut pink/merah muda yang juga sahabatnya sama seperti Rin.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan satu lagu klasik untuk kelas musik nanti?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu, aku tidak pernah melupakan pekerjaan rumah soal musik Luka-san," Miku tertawa kecil. Luka hanya tersenyum tipis, senyum Luka memang sangat terkesan dingin, namun Miku dan Rin sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Ohayou, ladies!" sapa pria yang langsung duduk diatas meja di hadapan Miku, Len Kagamine.

"Heh, kau... tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Rin. Len pindah duduk di samping Rin, yang kebetulan masih kosong.

"Meiko-san belum datang?" tanya Len.

"Kalau sudah, pasti kau akan melihatnya duduk disini. Bodoh," jawab Rin sambil menjitak kepala Len.

"AWW! Sakit tau! Lagipula aku tau siapa yang menyebabkannya terlambat," Len mengeluarkan senyum liciknya.

"Ehhhh! Kau?" Miku melotot. Luka hanya melirik sinis Len. Sementara Rin meniru ekspresi Miku.

"Apa? Semalam kan dia mabuk, lalu aku bertemu dengannya di bar, dan ku antar dia ke rumahnya," jelas Len. Rin menunggu lanjutan ceritanya, karena ekspresi pria di sampingnya menandakan bahwa ceritanya belum lengkap.

"Yayayayaya kau tau kan kebiasaan-ku...," ucap Len. Miku dan Rin sama-sama menjitak Len.

"Bodoh! Siapa saja sih wanita yang pernah kau tiduri?" omel Rin.

"Semua... Kecuali kau dan Miku..," jawab Len dengan senyum sedikit kecil dan banyak arti.

Miku dan Rin menoleh kearah Luka.

"Apa? Jangan tanyakan aku!" Luka memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sementara Miku dan Rin hanya ber sweatdrop ria.

Yaa... Len Kagamine, memang murid yang paling mengesankan di sekolah. Kalian tau... Hampir seluruh isi sekolah, siswi-siswinya... *Prolog di stop karena Gakupo datang*

"Ohayou terong-san," sapa Len. Gakupo hanya menoleh dan memberikan death glare. Len langsung merinding dan memeluk lengan Rin.

"Apa sih Len! Pengecut," omel Rin sambil melepas pelukan lengan Len. Miku, Gakupo, dan Luka tertawa.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa/siswi mengambil posisi nya di kelas. Sementara Len kembali ke kelasnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah pulang sekolah, Miku datang ke kelas Kaito, seisi ruangan sudah kosong.<p>

"Ah, jangan-jangan dia pulang duluan," Miku mendesah kecil. Lalu ia memutar badannya dan bergegas pergi dari ruang kelas itu.

"Kaito-san, ada perlu apa?" tanya Luka. Yap! Kaito dan Luka sedang berjalan berdua saja menuju taman bermain dan belajar.

"Sudahlah, nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang kita cari tempat duduk dulu saja," Kaito menarik tangan Luka lalu berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong di taman bermain itu.

Sementara...

"Jadi kau melihat Kaito-san pulang dengan Luka-san?" tanya Miku pada Teto yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah.

"Ya, aku mendengar mereka akan ke taman, tadi Luka sempat bertanya sangat keras dan kaget, seperti ini _'APA? Ke Taman? Untuk apa'_ begitu katanya," jelas Teto yang memang ratu gosip sekolahan dan tidak pernah ketinggalan berita satu-pun.

"Oh, yasudah, terima kasih banyak ya Teto-san," Miku membungkuk lalu berniat menyusul Kaito dan Luka.

'_Untuk apa mereka pergi ke taman? Mengapa hanya berdua saja?'_ Miku khawatir dan berlari, bergegas mengejar Luka dan Kaito.

"Aku... menyukaimu Luka," ucap Kaito setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Luka melotot. "Hah? Ah, kau ini sudahlah jangan bercanda,"

"Tidak, ini nyata. Aku sungguh-sungguh," Kaito menggenggam tangan Luka. Wajah Luka mulai merah. Ia memang telah lama menyukai Kaito, namun melihat sahabatnya, Miku menyukai Kaito juga, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berhenti menyukai Kaito.

"Ma.. maaf... aku tidak bisa, aku menyukai orang lain Kaito, dulu aku memang menyukaimu... Tapi, ah sudahlah," kalimat Luka terhenti.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, tapi kenapa dulu? Bukan sekarang?" tanya Kaito sambil sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkanmu... " Luka bangkit dari duduknya. "Maaf Kaito-san, aku harus pergi," Luka berlari meninggalkan taman dengan rasa bersalah. Kaito hanya tersenyum tipis. Sementara di sudut lain, seorang gadis berambut hijau kebiruan sedang mengamati percakapan itu dengan mata berair.

* * *

><p>Author : Hoaaaaaah udah dulu deh, cape nulis ginian juga -_-" Maklum masih baru dan masih butuh review sebelum lanjutin ke chapter berikutnya, ini bakalan jadi fic dengan chapter yang panjang. Huahahahahahahahahahahhaa<p>

Len : Heh, kok gue keliatan kayak...

Rin : Playboy playboy

Miku : *jatoh dari langit* Ga ga ga kuat

Author : Udah, yang penting gue udah bisa nulis ginian. Butuh review juga nihh

Len : Swt -_- nulis sih nulis, tapi...

Author :' Bofffff' ngilang

Rin&Len&Miku : Sialan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kalo Vocaloid punya saya, iklan so nice bukan shinta jojo yang maenin

Vocaloid bukan punya saya. titik.

* * *

><p>'<em>Jadi selama ini Kaito...menyukai Luka, astaga... bodohnya aku...' <em>Miku menangis di kamarnya.

'_Jeng jeng jeng jeng' _ponsel Miku berdering ala musik Beethoven.

Kaito S

_Maaf, aku tadi pulang lebih awal, ada yang harus aku kerjakan..._

Miku tersenyum kecil, lalu membanting ponselnya. Tiba-tiba kakak Miku mengetuk pintu kamar Miku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku.

"Len datang," ucap Mikuo.

"Bilang padanya aku sedang tidak bisa di ganggu!" Miku menyembunyikan dirinya di balik bantal guling.

Mikuo menyampaikan pesan Miku.

"Wah yasudah lah, arigatou Mikuo-sama," Len pamit. _'Sudah kuduga si bakaito melakukan ini semua'_.

Miku masih memikirkan percakapan Kaito dan Luka. Selama ini dia tidak tahu bahwa Luka pernah menyukai Kaito. Bodoh bodoh bodoh! *Author gila sendiri*

* * *

><p>Keesokan hari-nya di sekolah. Miku tidak masuk sekolah.<p>

"Hee? Tumben sekali ia tidak masuk," Meiko memasang tampang berpikir.

Luka terdiam. Sementara Rin sibuk dengan kertas musiknya.

"Tugas apa itu?" tanya Len yang sudah sejak tadi ada di kelas mereka.

"Ini, aku diberi tugas untuk menjiwai sebuah lagu ciptaan sensei siapa yaaaa? Aku lupa, yang jelas lagu ini menceritakan tentang 3 sahabat yang terlibat cinta segitiga," jelas Rin.

Luka menoleh kearah Rin. Len mengamati Luka.

"Kau bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk mencontohkannya kan Rin?" tanya Len dengan senyum liciknya.

"Ng... Iya! Tentu saja. Apa kau bisamembantuku?" tanya Rin

"Bukan aku, tapi...," Len menoleh kearah Luka.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Luka sedikit gugup.

"Kau pasti bisa mencontohkannya...," ucap Len.

"Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula lagu itu butuh 3 orang, bukan hanya aku," Luka mengelak.

"Eh iya! Luka-san tau lagu ini?" tanya Rin.

Luka terdiam. Ia tidak tahu lagu itu, tapi ia sadar akan Len yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan lagu itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu lagu itu," jawabnya singkat.

Lalu Gakupo bersama Kaito datang ke kelas mereka. Kebetulan memang disitulah kelas Gakupo. Kaito hanya bermain saja, sama seperti Len.

"Nah, kebetulan!" Len tertawa kecil.

"Ohayou!" sapa Kaito dan Gakupo secara bergantian.

"Ohayou!" balas Meiko, Rin, Len, dan Luka.

"Lho? Miku kemana?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau masih harus bertanya soal itu ya," Len tersenyum tipis. Kali ini Len menampilkan wajah seriusnya, belum pernah ia seserius itu di kesehariannya, apalagi pada saat masih pagi seperti ini.

"Tentu, kau pikir aku kakaknya," Kaito menjawab ketus.

"Tapi kau orang yang Miku suka," ucap Len sambil berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Dan oh iya! Rin, Kaito, Luka dan Miku adalah orang yang tepat untuk lagu itu," ucap Len sambil meninggalkan kelas yang suasananya mulai panas.

"Apa maksudnya sih?" Rin bingung. Meiko hanya melihat Kaito dan Luka secara bergantian.

"Luka, Kaito, kalian ada apa-apa ya?" Meiko bertanya penuh selidik.

Luka bangkit dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Kaito," panggil Meiko.

"Nani?" Kaito menoleh kearah Meiko. Tatapannya tenang namun tetap terlihat ia sedang gugup.

"Pasti kalian ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran Miku hari ini," Meiko menatap sinis Kaito.

"Aku tidak tahu, jangan tanyakan soal itu," Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kelas.

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" tanya Mikuo pada adiknya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya. Miku mengangguk.<p>

"Apa kau ada masalah di sekolah? Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja, tidak terlihat demam, " Mikuo mengamati adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya malas masuk sekolah, kakak kan tahu, kalau aku sudah malas, tidak bisa dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu," ucap Miku sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Mikuo mengamati tingkah adiknya yang aneh itu. Biasanya adiknya sangatlah bersemangat.

"Oh iya, antar aku ke cafe eskrim di dekat stasiun ya kak," Miku berbalik ke kakaknya.

"Hah? Kau mau makan eskrim sepagi ini?" tanya Mikuo.

"Tidak, nanti sesudah aku mandi, kau mau kan mengantarku?" tanya Miku.

"Baiklah, lagipula mata kuliah hari ini dimulai nanti siang, sudah sana mandi!" Mikuo mendrong adiknya menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 selesai!<p>

Author : Jadi niat gue, lagu spice, acute, re act, mau di adakan di suasana fic ini...

Len : _'Boffff' _Maksud elo?

Author : Pake nanya lagi! Udah liat aja ntar gimana jadinya!


	3. Chapter 3

_Halooooo saya kembali lagi! Ini chapter 3 ya? Kalo ga salah mah begitu, niatnya sih chapter 1,2,3 mau di gabung…. Tapi ya gitu…. Enakan di chapterin kan? Enak kan? Enak? *author bacot*_

_Ini disclaimer! WARNING! DISCLAIMER! Vocaloid punya om Yamaha dan keluarga._

* * *

><p>Mikuo mengantar Miku ke sebuah café yang menyediakan berbagai macam eskrim. Miku biasa pergi kesini bersama Kaito yang memang maniak eskrim, namun saat ini ya kalian tahu pasti bahwa Kaito baru saja menghancurkan perasaan Miku.<p>

"Miku, mau aku temani atau sendirian saja?" tanya Mikuo dari dalam mobil. Miku menggeleng. Akhirnya Mikuo menuruti adiknya. Ia langsung tancap gas menuju rumah.

'_Eh, di pikir-pikir aku seperti sedang membolos…..' Miku menyesal tidak masuk sekolah. _

"Hoi! Kamu bolos ya!" sapa suara dari belakang Miku yang membuat Miku terlonjak kaget setengah mati. Gumi.

"Heh, kau…. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Miku melongo melihat Gumi langsung duduk santai begitu mengagetkannya tadi.

"Bolos lah! Aku sedang malas berangkat ke sekolah," ucap Gumi santai. Gumi memang terkenal sering membolos, tapi dia termasuk murid kreatif di sekolah. "Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Gumi membuyarkan kagetnya Miku.

"Aku? Aku juga membolos, sedang ada masalah di sekolah," jawab Miku lesu. Gumi mempersilahkan Miku duduk disampingnya.

* * *

><p>Len duduk di depan kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu. Lalu Rin menghampirinya.<p>

"Len, apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Rin. Len terlonjak melihat sosok kuning terang disampingnya.

"Ehh apa?" Len mencopot headset nya. Rin mencibir.

"Huh! Tadi pagi, apa maksudmu, kertas musikku?" tanya Rin lagi setengah berteriak.

"Aduuuh kau ini, nanti saja deh. Banyak agen rahasia," canda Len

Rin mencibir lagi. "Kau ini. Sudahlah!" Rin pergi meninggalkan sosok kuning terang kembarannya itu.

Sementara di kelas, Luka sedang di interogasi Meiko dan Akaito

"Hayo! Apa yang membuat kau dan Kaito bisa mencontohkan lagu tugas Rin?" selidik Akaito

Luka menoleh kearah lain. Ada Meiko.

"Hey! Ayo jawab, kita kan rekan," Meiko memaksa

Luka tetap diam. Akaito menyerah. Lalu ia berbisik pada Meiko.

"Heh, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah Miku seusai pulang sekolah nanti?" ajak Akaito

Meiko mengangguk. "Ya, Len bilang kan ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran Miku hari ini," Meiko setuju. Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk menjenguk Miku sepulang sekolah.

Sementara Gakupo dan Kaito sedang berada di kelas Kaito.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau, Luka dan Miku?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah itu, aku tidak tahu dengan Miku, tapi Luka…" Kaito berhenti mengucapkan kalimatnya saat melihat Len masuk dan menghampirinya.

"Teruskan…" ucap Len dingin.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Kaito mulai risih. Len dan Gakupo saling bertukar pandangan lalu mulai menatap Kaito.

"Kau pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luka dan Miku," jawab Gakupo.

Kaito terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Len dan Gakupo, toh mereka memang rekan dan sahabatnya yang paling dipercayainya.

"Bodoh! Ternyata benar!" Len menjitak kepala Kaito.

"Sial! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Kaito mengelus bekas kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Len.

Gakupo hanya bingung melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Kemarin itu, aku lihat Miku pergi ke arah taman bermain!" kata Len setengah berteriak. Untunglah kelas sepi dan hanya ada beberapa murid yang sibuk dengan PSP atau iPod nya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya pisang bodoh!" Kaito masih kesal akan jitakan Len.

"Miku itu menyukaimu! Bakaito! Dia pasti mendengar percakapanmu dan Luka," jelas Len.

Kaito terdiam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang barusan Len katakan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kaito dan Gakupo melongo bersamaan.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasiaku dan Miku, ia juga hanya bercerita padaku dan Luka. Ia menyukaimu bodoh!" kata Len lagi, kali ini suaranya penuh dengan tekanan.

Kaito masih terdiam. Ia tidak mengetahui itu semua.

"Jadi…. ," Gakupo mulai mengerti. Ia menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Apakah Luka menyukaimu baka?" tanya Gakupo.

Kaito masih terdiam, namun Gakupo menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kaito.

"Ehh tidak, dia bilang dia tidak menyukaiku lagi, dulu memang iya," jawab Kaito

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, sesuai rencana, Meiko dan Akaito berkunjung ke rumah Miku, tapi mereka tidak menemukan sosok makhluk hidup di sana, karena pintu rumah Miku terkunci seakan-akan tidak ada orang yang menghuni. Akhirnya mereka menuju café dimana tempat murid-murid sekolah nongkrong.<p>

"Kau tidak pernah bolos ya?" tanya Gumi pada Miku yang matanya terlihat kosong sambil menyantap eskrim radsa vanilla. Namun Miku mendengar pertanyaan Gumi dan menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku bisa melihat bahwa masalahmu cukup besar, maaf ya Miku, aku harus pulang, ini sudah jam anak-anak pulang, aku duluan ya," Gumi pamit ke Miku. Miku hanya mengangguk.

_Kloneng Kloneng Kloneng_

Bel pintu berbunyi, tanda orang memasuki café tersebut.

Meiko dan Akaito mengambil antrian di kasir lalu memesan eskrim mereka.

Miku melamun setelah eskrimnya habis. Ia hanya memandangi gelas eskrim di hadapannya.

'_Itu hak Kaito, kenapa harus aku yang marah? Kenapa aku harus marah pada Luka juga? Ah harusnya aku tidak boleh seperti itu, meski aku disini sakit, tidak apa asalkan mereka bahagia, tapi…..' _lamunan Miku dihentikan karena ia kaget seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Miku?"

"Eh, Meiko-san, ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Ung…. Ano… aku… mau bolos,"

"Pasti ada kaitannya dengan Kaito dan Luka ya?"

Miku terdiam.

"Tuh kan! Ayo cerita saja," pinta Meiko

Miku tersenyum. "Uhmmmm tidak apa-apa, Meiko-san… aku duluan ya, Mikuo sedang kuliah dan rumah kosong, konbanwa!" Miku bergegas pergi.

Meiko kebingungan. Lalu Akaito mengantarkan pesanannya dan Meiko ke meja tadi.

"Eh, sepertinya benar apa kata Len, ada sesuatu diantara 3 orang itu," ucap Meiko

Akaito mengangguk setuju.

Kaito duduk di bangku taman sambil membayangkan perkataan Len akan perasaan Miku.

Miku, gadis yang sangat dekat dengannya, kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari itu semua.

* * *

><p>Len memutuskan untuk melihat kondisi Miku sepulang sekolah. Akhirnya ia pergi ke rumah Miku.<p>

_Tok Tok Tok_

5 menit kemudian sosok Miku muncul membukakan pintu.

"Eh, Len masuk silahkan,"

"Konbanwa Miku-san, arigatou," Len masuk ke rumah Miku.

Len duduk disebuah sofa di ruang tamu.

"Kemana Mikuo-sama?" tanya Len

"Dia kuliah, aku harus jaga rumah, apa kau mau minum?"

"Ngg tidak usah, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu,"

"Tanyakan saja Len," Miku tersenyum. Ia duduk di samping Len.

"Aku mengatakan rahasia mu di depan Kaito dan Gakupo, maaf…"

Miku sedikit tersentak. Marah. Senang. Kecewa. Sedih.

"Len…," mata Miku berair.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat Kaito tidak tahu perasaanmu Miku," jawab Len sambil tertunduk. Wajahnya sedikit lemas. Belum pernah Miku melihat wajah Len seperti itu.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa Len, toh Kaito menyukai orang lain," Miku tersenyum sedih. Senyum yang membuat hati Len teriris-iris. *Author mulai lebay*

Len melirik ke arah wanita disampingnya. Wajah Miku ternyata sedikit basah karena air mata.

Ia mengusap pipi Miku.

"Maaf sekali Miku-san, aku lancang," ucap Len sedikit pelan.

Miku tersenyum.

"Asal kau tidak meniduri ku seperti Meiko-san dan Luka-san, aku tidak akan memukulmu," canda Miku

Len tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh wanita-wanita yang selalu membuat ku sakit dan lemah," jawab Len.

Miku terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ehh tidak!"

"Ayo apa!"

"Tidak apa-apa Miku-san," Len mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Miku memerah.

"Besok kau sekolah kan? Harus!" Len merangkul Miku

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku seperti Gumi yang selalu membolos hahahahaha,"

"Eh, kau bertemu dengannya?" Len melongo

Miku mengangguk.

"Semenjak aku membawanya kerumah, ia tidak pernah terlihat lagi loh Miku," jelas Len

"Tuh kan Len, kau harus tobat! Jangan selalu mempermainkan wanita, kau harus konsisten pada satu orang!" jelas Miku.

"Aku sudah tau akan konsisten kepada 2 orang, salah satunya kan kau," Len mengacak-acak rambut Miku

Miku tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p>Author : Selesai! Gimana gimana? ._. Garing ya? Maaf yaaaaaaaa<p>

Len : Aku muncul terus ya!

Gumi : Asiknyaaaa

Author : Sudah-sudah kalian pulang sana, anak kecil sudah waktunya tidur!

Len : Lho lho apa maksudnya ini?

Author : ELO GUE END! _Boffff *ngilang*_

_Bales ripiuw dulu yeeeeeeep :_

**Pairnya banyak loh :)** _  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha minna-san~

Ini chapter 4 ya? Aduh ga kerasa…. _*yaiyalah lo tinggal publish semua juga udah selesai* _

Disclaimer : Om Yamaha dan keluarga yang udah bikin Vocaloid, saya Cuma pinjem characternya. Di gratisin lagi, baik kan? Makanya kalo mau pinjem ke om yamaha aja *digorok*

Niat mau bikin kayak Acute-ReAct-Spice emang jadi, tapi ceritanya saya melencengin jadi kayak gini, sorry mayorri yaa ^_^"

* * *

><p>Esoknya Miku masuk sekolah. Ia bertemu Rin di koridor.<p>

"Kau ini kemana saja kemarin? Aku khawatir tau!" Rin memeluk erat sosok Miku yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

"Uhmmm hanya membolos saja, aku ingin istirahat," Miku membalas pelukan Rin.

Lalu mereka bersama-sama menuju kelas. Disana ternyata sudah ada Meiko dan Gakupo yang kelihatannya sedang melatih lagu. Karena tampak Gakupo memainkan gitarnya.

"Ohayou!" sapa Rin dengan semangat yang bisa membuat kaca kelas meledak.

"Santai sedikitlah," ucap Gakupo lembut.

"Ehh Miku, kau sudah masuk, dan oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menyanyikan tugas lagu Rin? Aku ingin melihat performance nya!" pinta Meiko.

"Ehh? Lagu Rin? Yang mana?" Miku menoleh ke arah Rin, lalu gadis kuning itu (?) mengambil buku musiknya.

"Ini, Len bilang kau, Luka, dan Kaito cocok menyanyikan lagu ini," jelas Rin

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Miku terpaku melihat isi buku itu.

"Ini…..,"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka lagi oleh sosok Luka yang muncul. Melihat Miku berdiri di hadapannya, reflek Luka langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Miku! Maaf! Len sudah cerita, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud…..," Luka menangis di pelukan Miku. Miku bengong sebengong bengongnya orang bengong. Teman dekat sekaligus rekan dan sahabatnya ini ternyata sedikit lebay.

"Len itu cepat sekali ya memberi tahu orang-orang," ucap Miku sambil melepas pelukan Luka.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Luka

Miku tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya apa salahmu hah?"

"Ng…. Entahlah…..,"

Rin, Meiko, dan Miku sweatdrop di tempat. Gakupo tetap stay cool dengan gitarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Len kemana Rin?" tanya Miku.

"Di kelasnya mungkin, eh tapi memang kemarin dia kerumahmu?" balas Rin

Miku mengangguk. Entah kenapa anggukan Miku membuat Rin merasa ada puluhan pisau menusuk jantungnya.

Miku berlari menuju kelas Len. Namun ternyata orang yang di maksud bertemu dengannya di koridor.

"Hey, kenapa lari?"

"Aku mencarimu!"

"Ohh senangnya pagi-pagi begini dicari wanita-wanita,"

Miku menjitak kepala Len.

"Aww kenapa sih orang-orang hobi menjitak ku?" Len mengelus kepalanya

Miku tertawa. "Kau sudah memberi tahu Luka dan Kaito ya?"

"Luka sih iya, tapi Kaito, entahlah, masa bodoh,"

Wajah Miku berubah cemas. Khawatir. Takut akan laki-laki yang ia suka menghindarinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Len meletakkan tangannya di pipi Miku. Wajah itu mulai memerah.

"Ah tidak, sudahlah. Aku mau ke toilet dulu," Miku meninggalkan Len.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa seseorang melihat percakapan mereka dari balik pintu kelas. Orang itu terlihat seperti kesal, namun.. tidak bisa dijelaskan.

* * *

><p>Rin menghampiri Miku yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.<p>

"Miku-san mau membantuku tidak?"

"Menyanyikan lagu itu?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, hanya mencontohkan saja kan?"

"Iya, aku sudah menghubungi Luka, tinggal Kaito-san saja," suara Rin sedikit mulai pelan.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan sms Kaito," Miku tersenyum

"Oh iya, Miku-san.. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Rin menatap Miku dalam-dalam. Entah mengapa Miku merasa itu tatapan sedikit mengarah kearah benci.

"Apa kau dan Len sudah pernah…," wajah Rin memerah

"Ehhh tidak! Aku tidak pernah kok! Hahahahaha" Miku tertawa. Rin justru semakin cemas. Rin ingat janji Len kepadanya.

_~Flashback~_

_Ruang tamu keluarga Kuning Kagamine_

"_Heh, kau bisa tidak sih, berhenti bermain wanita!" ucap Rin dengan sedikit kekesalan_

_Len melirik kearahnya. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" tawa pria itu._

_Wajah Rin sedikit merona. _

"_Tidak kok! Aku hanya takut kau kenapa-kenapa," _

"_Oh soal itu, aku selalu membawa sesuatu yang cukup aman untuk itu,"_

"_Ung… Len, kenapa kau melakukan itu pada semua wanita itu?" tanya Rin sedikit ragu-ragu. Ia takut pertanyaannnya membuat Len marah. Nyatanya tidak!_

"_Karena aku tidak menyayangi mereka, aku butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku, sakit hatiku karena wanita yang sangat aku sayangi," jelas Len._

'_Syukurlaaaah' batin Rin._

"_Dan kau tahu? Kau bukanlah salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu," ucap Len sambil negusap kepala Rin_

_Rin mengangkat alisnya. Sementara pipinya mulai merah. Len menyadari itu._

"_Aku janji! Sampai waktunya tiba," Len tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Rin di ruang tamu._

_End of Flashback_

"Janji yang membingungkan…..," cetus Rin tiba-tiba. Miku bingung melihat Rin.

"Ehh, tidak kok Miku-san," Rin mencegah Miku berpikir macam-macam.

"Yasudah, Rin, aku tinggal dulu ya, aku harus bertemu Kaito, barusan dia mengirimi aku pesan," Miku bangkit lalu berlari menuju kelas Kaito.

'_Miku bukan salah satu dari wanita-wanita malang itu, ia sama sepertiku, apa dia sainganku? Ah, aku merasa cemburu, begini rasanya… Cemburu pada sahabatku sendiri,'_ pikiran Rin dibuyarkan oleh kedatangan sosok yang ia pikirkan saat bersama Miku tadi.

"Sedang apa Kagamine?"

"Eh Len, kau pikir kau bukan Kagamine!"

Len tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat semua wanita, bahkan Rin juga meleleh (Rin kan juga wanita~)

Rin memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Len.

"Hmmm, Len kau jatuh cinta pada Miku ya?" Rin menoleh ke samping, tempat Len duduk. Disampingnya. Len hanya diam.

"Len? Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu…..," Rin memasang tampang innocent

"Ah tidak apa, aku dan Miku hanya sebatas adik dan kakak saja, memang kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?"

Wajah Rin merah padam sehingga Len mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Rin.

"Tolong percaya padaku sampai aku siap Rin…." Len meletakkan tangan kanan Rin di dadanya.

* * *

><p>Miku masuk ke kelas Kaito, terlihat Luka dan Gakupo sedang ngobrol di sana bersamanya.<p>

"Kobanwa….," Miku tersenyum

Kaito melotot kaget. Tersenyum. Wajah Miku memerah.

"Halo Miku," Kaito menyapa Miku dengan lembut.

Luka dan Gakupo menyingkir. Mereka meninggalkan Miku dan Kaito di kelas bersama seorang murid yang sama sekali tidak pernah bergerak dari buku bacaannya. Haku.

"Maaf ya," Kaito menghampiri Miku yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mejanya.

"Uhnm.. Untuk apa? Kau tidak salah, aku yang berlebi-," belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok Kaito sudah memeluk Miku. Ya pasti kalian tahu seberapa merahnya wajah Miku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari kau akan seperti ini, maaf sekali….. jujur saja, memikirkan perkataan Len padaku, perasaanku semakin luluh, tapi bukan karena Luka, karena kau…," bisik Kaito di telinga Miku.

Haku, si kutu buku kelas Kaito, benar-benar tidak menyadari sepasang remaja yang sedang berpelukan itu. Dia masih tetap asik membaca buku. -_-

"Kaito-san, sebentar, aku malu," Miku melepas pelukan Kaito.

"Ahh maaf, tapi kata-kataku yang barusan benar Miku," perlahan mata Kaito berkaca-kaca. Miku terpukau. Saat berbicara dengan Luka di taman, mata Kaito tidak seperti ini.

"Kaito-san," Miku menyentuh pipi Kaito."Jangan menangis…..,"

Kaito tersenyum meski matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Miku memeluk Kaito dengan erat. Begitupun sebaliknya.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, dan Akaito datang ke rumah Rin. Yang juga rumah Len. Ya ayah Rin dan Len menikahi 2 wanita yang memiliki anak seperti yang kalian ketahui. Mereka kesana karena Miku, Luka, dan Kaito akan mencoba menyanyikan lagu untuk mencontohkan kepada Rin.<p>

"Jujur saja ya, aku kurang setuju kalau aku harus mencontohkan ini, aku kan sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan lagu ini," Luka meletakkan lembaran lirik lagu Acute.

"Hahaha yasudah, coba dulu, intinya kau pernah mengalami itu semua," Len tersenyum miring.

"Lagipula Gakupo-san tidak keberatan kan?" Rin melirik ke arah Gakupo yang sedang melihat lirik itu juga.

"Tentu, pada kenyataan tidak seperti ini kan?" Gakupo mengedipkan matanya pada Luka. Wajah gadis berambut pink itu merona.

"YASUDAH! AYO DIMULAI!" teriak Miku saking semangatnya.

"Wah wah sepertinya ada yang bersemangat," goda Meiko.

"Kalian pasti baru meresmikan hubungan," tambah Akaito. Spontan 4 orang diruangan itu wajahnya berubah merah. Gakupo, Luka, Miku, Kaito.

"Sekali mendayung, 2-3 Pulau terlampaui, itu kalau tidak salah," goda Len.

"Kau kapan menyusul Len?" tanya Meiko

"Ah entahlah, aku belum siap menggunakan komitmen seperti kalian, orang dewasa," Len tersenyum

"Huh ada-ada saja," Miku menyenggol Rin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Setelah percakapan itu, 3 orang yang menampilkan lagu Acute bangkit dan menyanyikannya untuk memberi contoh Rin feel yang tepat.

Setelah semua pulang, Rin membereskan gelas-gelas minuman. Sementara Len membereskan sampah-sampah snack. Setelah selesai, mereka duduk di sofa sebelahan.

"Kau dengar tidak Rin?" tanya Len tiba-tiba

"Hah? Ada apa?" Rin menatap sosok Len yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran sofa yang lebih rendah darinya.

"Aku membicarakan kesiapan komitmen," ucap Len. Suaranya kian melembut.

"Lalu?" Rin semakin bingung. Len bangkit lalu menatap Rin.

"Komitmen supaya kita bisa bersama, ai" ucap Len pelan

"Ehh?" wajah Rin merah padam.

Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin. Ia mulai membisikkan kata-kata

"Aku sudah lama mengiginkanmu, untuk itu aku harus menunggu sampai aku siap menerima segala komitmen yang ada, " jelas Len panjang lebar. Rin merasa geli.

Len membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Rin.

"Aku lelah, aku boleh tidur disini kan?" tanya Len sambil memejamkan matanya

Rin diam saja sambil mengelus-elus rambut Len. Hingga Len benar-benar terlelap

* * *

><p>Author : Eh udah selesai loh! Hahahahahahaah garing ya? Wkwkwkw<p>

Len : Yang garing muka lo -_-"

Author : *masukin Len ke karung*

Akhirnya selesai juga, mau keliling dunia FFn buat belajar bikin FFn yang better than this :) Makasih buat Kumi-chan yang udah ngereview sampe saya semangat lagi bikin Fic lagi hauahahahaha


End file.
